doctor_who_collectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Items released in 1992
Here is a list of all Doctor Who items released in 1992 January Books *The Daleks (18th paperback, 17th Target edition) *The Nightmare Fair (2nd Paperback edition) *The Scripts: The Tribe of Gum (1992 reprint) Laserdisc *The Day of the Daleks (US release) VHS *6th - The Caves of Androzani (UK release) *6th - Robot (UK release) *The War Games (US release) *The Curse of Fenric (US release) *The Hartnell Years (US release) *The Troughton Years (US release) *The Three Doctors (US release) *Myth Makers 23: Sophie Aldred *The Stranger: More Than a Messiah (Original edition) February Books *20th - Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible (1992 release) *Kinda (2nd Paperback edition) *Doctor Who and the Visitation (2nd Paperback edition) March Books *Arc of Infinity (2nd Paperback edition) *Mawdryn Undead (2nd Paperback edition) VHS *2nd - Castrovalva (UK release) *2nd - Logopolis (UK release) *2nd - The Pertwee Years (UK release) *4th - The Troughton Years (Australian release) *The Deadly Assassin (Australian release) April Books *16th - Cat's Cradle: Warhead *Earthshock (2nd Paperback edition) *The Awakening (2nd Paperback edition) CDs *The Greatest Show in the Galaxy May Books *The Time Meddler (2nd Paperback edition) *Doctor Who and the Giant Robot (2nd Paperback edition) *The Caves of Androzani (2nd Paperback edition) VHS *4th - The Claws of Axos (UK release) *4th - The Tomb of the Cybermen (UK release) *6th - The Caves of Androzani (Australian release) *The Hartnell Years (Australian release) *The Tomb of the Cybermen (Australian release) *4th- The Twin Dilemma (UK release) (exclusive to Woolworths) June Books *18th - Cat's Cradle: Witch Mark *18th - The Curse of Peladon (4th Paperback edition) *18th - The Monster of Peladon (UK 5th paperback) July Books *Doctor Who and the Destiny of the Daleks (2nd Paperback edition) *Doctor Who and the Planet of the Daleks (2nd Paperback edition) Cassettes *The Evil of the Daleks (UK edition) *The Macra Terror (UK edition) VHS *3rd - Robot (Australian release) *6th - Daleks: The Early Years (UK release) *The Sontaran Experiment & The Genesis of the Daleks (Australian release) *Cybermen: The Early Years (UK release) *Shada (UK release) August Books *20th - Nightshade *27th - The Scripts: The Masters of Luxor *The Scripts: The Tribe of Gum (2nd Paperback edition) *Revelation of the Daleks (1st Paperback edition) *Doctor Who and the Cave-Monsters (3rd Paperback edition) *Warriors Of The Deep (2nd Paperback edition) VHS *3rd - The Sontaran Experiment & The Genesis of the Daleks (Australian Cassette 1 release) *3rd - The Sontaran Experiment & The Genesis of the Daleks (Australian Cassette 2 release) *The Pertwee Years (US release) September Books *Doctor Who Yearbook 1993 *The Monsters *The Aztecs (2nd Paperback edition) VHS *1st - Castrovalva (Australian release) *1st - Logopolis (Australian release) *1st - The Three Doctors (Australian release) *7th - Earthshock (UK release) *7th - The Tom Baker Years (UK release) *PanoptiCon Highlights October Books *15th - The Massacre (2nd Paperback) *15th - The Tomb of the Cybermen (8th Paperback) *15th - Attack of the Cybermen (2nd Paperback) *15th - Love and War *22nd - The Scripts: The Daemons *Doctor Who - The Sixties (hardback) VHS *20th - The Claws of Axos (Australian release) *The Caves of Androzani (US release) *The Masque of Mandragora (Australian release) *The Pertwee Years (Australian release) *Shada (US release) *The Tomb of the Cybermen (US release) November Books *19th - The Savages (2nd Paperback edition) *19th - The War Machines (2nd Paperback edition) *The Scripts: The Tomb of the Cybermen (2nd Paperback edition) *City of Death *The Universal Databank Casettes *Doctor Who: The Music (a.k.a. Earthshock) (2nd cassette) *Doctor Who: The Music II (a.k.a. The Five Doctors) (2nd cassette) CDs *Earthshock: Classic Music from the BBC Radiophonic Workshop - Volume 1 *The Five Doctors: Classic Music from the BBC Radiophonic Workshop - Volume 2 VHS *2nd - The Aztecs (UK release) *Mawdryn Undead (UK release) December Books *3rd - Transit *The Ark (2nd Paperback edition) *The Celestial Toymaker (2nd Paperback edition) *Doctor Who - The Handbook: The Fourth Doctor VHS *The Stranger: More Than a Messiah (US release) Unknown Month Books *Timewyrm: Exodus (1992 reprint) Category:Items released in 1992